Plaisirs d'automne
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: A la fin d'une mission l'un des pilotes reste en arrière.


**Plaisirs d'automne**

_AC 195, au mois d'octobre_

_Quelque part en Ardèche_

Heero Yuy vient, avec l'aide de ses compagnons d'armes et amis de détruire une nouvelle base d'OZ. Une mission de routine pour eux.

Les autres pilotes ont regagné leurs gundam, pas lui, les yeux mi clos il contemple le paysage, le visage presque serein. Les arbres surtout ont son attention.

Comme il ne bouge pas l'un des quatre autres se décide à venir voir ce qui le retenait. Il quitte son habitacle, se laisse glisser le long d'un câble et se reçoit souplement sur le sol meuble. Il se dirige ensuite d'une foulée rapide vers la silhouette immobile. Sa longue natte s'agite au rythme de sa course, son regard violet est empli d'appréhension. Cela ressemble si peu au 01 de s'attarder ainsi.

"Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas blessé !"

Il n'avait rien remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la base avant l'explosion finale, mais il y avait des blessures que l'on ne voit pas du premier regard.

-Heero ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es blessé ?

Le brun adolescent tourne vers lui son regard bleu.

- Non Duo, je ne suis pas blessé. Tout va bien.

L'américain remarque alors un détail plus alarmant encore : le japonais souriait.

Heero Yuy souriait !

Les autres doivent avoir vu eux aussi car ils ne tardent pas à les rejoindre. Ils sont tous stupéfaits du comportement de leur leader, jamais encore il n'avait souri ainsi à la fin d'une mission. Quatre est de loin le plus perplexe, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait il ne sentait en lui aucune tension, juste de la sérénité et même une sorte de joie.

- Mais alors, que se passe t'il ? Questionne Duo.

- C'est l'automne... Murmure Heero.

Il fait quelques pas, se penche pour ramasser quelque chose et se redresse, plus souriant encore. Dans sa main il tient un petit objet marron, lisse et brillant. Les autres le regardent sans comprendre, il y avait de ces choses un peu partout sur le sol des bois tout autour d'eux, ce n'était donc pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Certains se trouvaient même entourés d'une coque verte et hérissée de piquants qui s'était fendue en tombant à terre, laissant voir le fruit qu'elle renfermait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionne encore Duo.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, mais si c'était cela qui faisait sourire Heero, ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise chose.

- Une châtaigne. Répond Heero.

- Et alors ? Grogne Wu Fei. Il y en a plein partout, quel intérêt ?

Sans répondre Heero fouille une poche secrète de son short et en tire un sac de toile qu'il entreprend de remplir de châtaignes.

Cette vision fait ouvrir de grands yeux aux quatre autres, ils échangent un regard perdu.

- Euh... Heero... tu fais quoi là ? Demande Duo.

- Tu vois bien, je ramasse des châtaignes.

- Je vois oui, mais pourquoi ?

Heero sourit sans répondre.

Après un temps de concertation les autres décident d'en faire autant pour gagner du temps. Ils se dispersent, munis de sacs fournis par Heero (un grand merci à la spandex zone). Seul Wu Fei ne cesse de maugréer, contre les pilotes qui perdent la raison et que l'on devrait obliger à rentrer au lieu de faire comme eux, contre les bogues qui vous piquent les doigts et contre les châtaignes qui, en dépit du bon sens et des lois de la gravité, semblent avoir décidé de prendre son crâne pour cible. Il comprend enfin que certains des impacts sont le fait d'un certain américain de sa connaissance et laisse tomber son sac pour le courser à travers les bois en lui criant des menaces et des insultes.

Quatre et Trowa sont restés ensembles, ils ratissent consciencieusement la zone où ils se trouvent, choisissant avec soin les fruits les plus gros. Lorsque Quatre glisse sur une touffe d'herbe Trowa le retient, lui évitant de tomber assis sur des bogues fermées. Le blondinet le remercie d'un sourire et ils reprennent leur cueillette.

Enfin, leurs sacs remplis (du moins pour trois d'entre eux), ils reviennent vers leurs gundams. Cette fois, Heero grimpe lui aussi dans son appareil et ils retournent à leur planque.

Heero allume un feu dans la cheminée puis entreprend de fendre les châtaignes avec application, sous le regard de ses amis. Trowa se joint à lui dans cette opération tandis que Duo et Quatre cherchent à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et que Wu Fei se réfugie dans sa chambre avec un livre, préférant ne pas rester dans la même pièce que Duo et les châtaignes. (_une fois lui a suffit visiblement_. --) Les châtaignes fendues Heero décroche un instrument étrange accroché au mur : une sorte de poêle percée dans laquelle il les verse avant de présenter le tout aux flammes. (_Quelle chance pour eux de tomber dans une maison campagnarde meublée à l'ancienne !_).

Enfin, il écarte la poêle et verse les châtaignes dans un récipient.

- Voila, c'est prêt.

Duo considère le résultat d'un air dubitatif. Bien sûr, cela sent bon, il ne peut le nier, mais il se méfie tout de même un peu.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A être mangé baka !

Duo hésitant encore, Heero lui tend le récipient.

- Goûte !

Duo soupire, il ne veut pas vexer le 01, même si cela ne le tente pas le moins du monde. Il prend donc un fruit grillé, se brûle les doigts, jongle quelques secondes avec avant de le laisser tomber.

- Ouille ! C'est trop chaud !

Heero repose le récipient, l'air désolé, tandis que Duo suce ses doigts brûlés.

- Montre... Demande le japonais en tendant sa main.

- C'est rien Hee-chan.

- Montre je te dis ! Insiste Heero en s'emparant des doigts de l'américain.

De fait, à part une légère rougeur peut être due à la succion la peau ne présente aucune trace sérieuse de brûlure.

Pour se faire pardonner Heero décortique lui même une châtaigne, en prenant bien soin de retirer toutes les peaux, souffle dessus pour la refroidir et la tend à Duo.

- Goûte...

Cette fois, le châtain ne peut faire autrement que de mettre le fruit dans sa bouche. Il découvre la saveur douce, farineuse et légèrement sucrée du fruit. Il ouvre de grands yeux ravis.

- C'est super bon ! Quatre ! Trowa, vous devriez essayer !

Sa recommandation vient trop tard, Trowa est déjà en train d'éplucher un autre fruit, qu'il offre à Quatre avec un sourire, lequel le prend en rougissant un peu.

- Merci Trowa.

Heero se lève pour aller chercher Wu Fei et revient avec lui. Un instant plus tard ils sont tous les cinq assis par terre autour du récipient, à déguster les châtaignes. Duo, définitivement conquis n'a pas toujours la patience de retirer la fine peau fauve, il se contente parfois de mordre dans le fruit, raclant la coque brune de ses dents pour ne pas perdre une miette du festin, il se lèche ensuite les lèvres comme un chat gourmand, pour un peu il ronronnerait presque.

Quatre avale un dernier fruit, s'essuie la bouche et tourne les yeux vers Heero.

- Dis moi Heero, qui t'a appris ?

Il y a un silence, Heero ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre le mur.

- Lorsque j'étais avec Odin il nous arrivait de venir sur Terre. Un jour, il m'a mené dans une forêt un peu comme celle où nous étions tout à l'heure, il m'a montré ce que je devais trouver et il m'a laissé ramasser des châtaignes le temps d'accomplir sa mission. Je devais avoir six ans. Je suis resté seul jusqu'à la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me rechercher. Il était de bonne humeur et il a été satisfait de voir que j'avais rempli le sac. Il m'a mené dans une maison un peu comme celle-ci et il a fait du feu avant de fendre les châtaignes et de les griller. Pour moi, c'est un souvenir heureux... alors, quand j'ai vu que nous étions dans un lieu où nous pouvions reproduire cet instant, j'ai voulu vous le faire partager.

A nouveau le silence. Jamais encore Heero ne leur avait autant parlé en une seule fois, jamais encore il n'avait évoqué son passé de la sorte. Ils ont tous conscience qu'il vient de leur offrir bien plus que quelques châtaignes grillées.

Il vient de leur offrir un peu d'enfance, tout simplement.

OWARI

_Au départ, j'avais dans l'idée de faire en sorte que Quatre et Trowa jouent de la musique, mais la dernière phrase du texte actuel une fois écrite je me suis rendue compte qu'ajouter autre chose serait superflu, elle était à mes yeux la plus belle des conclusions. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Sinon, on est en octobre, les chataignes commencent à tomber et j'aime autant les ramasser que les manger, même si ce n'est pas facile à éplucher et que je me bousille les ongles avec._

_Cette fic est déjà ancienne, mais je l'aime bien et je voulais commencer par elle._


End file.
